Mafioso
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Don Falcone is king of the city, but even he needs to rest and relax with a mare's touch. Only Madame Beaumont has a little "extra" in store for him. [Blowjob] [Cock Vore] [Herm Pred] [Male Prey] [Unwilling]


Don Falcone smiled as he felt a knock on his hotel door. Fixing his tie, he ran his hooves under water and slicked back his mane. Finding nothing else wrong, he clip clopped to the door and opened it. Two burly stallions with a constant, stony scowl on their face looked at him before staring down the beautiful mare standing between them. She was a gorgeous, yet sweet little thing. With a light pink coat and a dirty blond mane, she bore the youth and vitality of a teenager. His groin throbbed, pleased. He didn't expect her to look _this_ young.

"Madam Beaumont, thank you for your prompt arrival." He tipped his fedora to her respectfully.

"Aw, I love it when they have manners," she said giddily, tapping her perfectly manicured hooves against the soft carpet in a light applause. She smiled that perfect smile and wrapped her scarf tighter around her coat collar.

"Please forgive the hired help. They worry too much about me." He looked at his two door guards.

"Just checking her pockets to make sure she don't got a piece, boss," the bigger one defended.

"That's fine, boys. Please come in, madam."

"Aw, thanks!" And she sashayed past him, swiping her tail across his nose. He couldn't help but blush and feel like a young colt again on his first date. An old buck like him with a youngin' for the night. It wasn't often he wanted some company, but there was nothing quite like the warmth of a mare in a cool set of sheets in the morning.

"I am not to be interrupted," Don Falcone said. Both guards nodded.

Falcone shut the door, leaving him and the delightful madam together. The coat she was wearing a damp with the night's rain. "Let me get that for you," he said.

She surprised them by kissing him fully on the lips. A curious tongue tapped against his own, not outright demanding access to his mouth, but merely hanging a sign describing the events to come. She pulled back and gave that infectious smile. "Sorry about that. I get excited. I don't get gentlecolts that often so when I do I try to make things extra special for them."

To say he was flattered was an understatement. The coltish colt stirrings were causing his sheath to twitch in satisfaction. "I'm glad you appreciate the company, madam."

She giggled excitedly, tucking a lock of of her mane behind their ear. "Not a problem." She saw the small setup he had established for her. The beds and the endtables were relatively untouched candles dotted the room and the room's crystal silverware was out for a nice, relaxing dinner. "But, to touch up on business for just a moment, you have me for the rest of the night. I'm curious if you'd like to have dinner now and play later or... get the fun out of the way in order to relax for the rest of the evening?"

That... actually sounded pleasant. Normally the mares he took the bed were classy enough to wish for a little wining and dining first before engaging in their trade. This one though... her sheer vitality and girlish charm was enough to make him shed the manners and just want to take her now. The tabloids could say whatever the wanted about the mob or his business, but every mafioso knew how to treat a lady with her due respect.

She had noticed his change in demeanor and her gleeful smile turned mischievous and predatory. "I think I know the answer to that now." She was eyeing his flanks were just a little pink of his stallionhood was exposed from his sheath.

Her muzzle nuzzled his neck and he smelt the soft scent of mulberries. She pushed him backwards onto the bed.

"Madam?" he said breathlessly. She was taking this rather fast. Not that he was complaining—he _really_ liked where this was going—but those stirrings of proper courtship and manners were still there.

"Shhhhh," she said seductively. She was positioned on top of him now, but was slinking lower and lower until she was above his stallionhood. "I know this wasn't in our contract, but this one's on me."

Making sure she never broke eye contact with those wonderful topaz orbs of hers, she extended her tongue and gave his sheath one long lick from root to stem. He gasped in delight and this only made her smile all the more as she brought a hoof up to play with his balls. Soon enough his own cock had emerged from its sheath, enticed forth by this snake charmer of a vixen.

With delicate care she popped each ball into her mouth and swirled them around with her tongue, playing with each one before she continue her trip up his shaft. Never did her eyes leave his. She was watching to see how he reacted, seeing what worked on him and what didn't. Never did he dare break their connection for he felt the magic would be undone. Helplessly his hips bucked against her ministrations. He was to be taking care of her this evening just as much as she was to be working him, but she was all too eager to take the reins. Running a syndicate was hard work, and to let another take charge was liberating.

By now he was at full mast and with an accidental buck as she gave a delightful squeeze of his balls, his dick smacked her against her cheek, the precum on her cheek marking her as his own. As he was about to apologize, she only giggled and stuck her tongue out to taste the stallion's essence.

"It's alright. I don't mind getting a little dirty or rough." And with that she all but swallowed his cock to the medial ring. He wasn't sure what deity he praised as she slathered his shaft but all he could do was endlessly moan as she worshipped his stallionhood. After each bob she sunk lower and lower, her hungry lips suckling him like a foal.

"I'm..." he trailed off, far too gone for words.

"Where do you want it, honey?" she asked before before circling her tongue on his engorged flair.

For a moment he pondered his choices. No doubt he could have the pick of the litter if he so chose. To feel young again, the coltish vigor and perverse delight of having the simple pleasures, the sheer eroticism of colthood conquests. "Swallow it, please."

"Since you asked nicely..."

As he leaked pre from his tip, that familiar fire in his gut that signified his coming release. His sac shrunk as it prepared for release and a literal fountain of cum erupted from his cock as Beaumont continued sucking him down like a champ. The first blasts hit the back of her throat and she coughed, but soon she got back into the groove of things and she swallowed each strand of baby batter.

He gave a sigh of relief as his breathing returned to normal. "You are quite talented." She would have undoubtedly gave her cheerful smile and a token gratitude had her mouth not been full. He could feel her throat clenching against his shaft as she swallowed the remnants of his seed. His flare exited her mouth with an audible pop and she proceeded to lick his shaft clean.

"I try my best."

"My dear, you performed wonderfully." Indeed she had, for he could feel the stirrings of excitement deep within as she cleaned him. "So much so, I'd like to return the favor." It wasn't something he did to his other flings. It was hard to remember the last time he did so it had been so long. Like many of his more carnal dealings, it was a result of youth. Rusty he may be, it would be enough to thank this beautiful mare for what she'd done for him.

"My, my, not often I get to meet a colt willing to go the extra mile." She licked her lips, pleased at his words. Straddling his chest, she removed the scarf. In all of the excitement Falcone had forgotten she was still dressed. Strangely enough, he felt something hard in her coat. Strange; he hadn't requested any additional toys...

"When I got word I'd be little, ol', me with you tonight, I expected you to be this gruff, no-nonsense lowlife I see on occasion. But all through today you've been the perfect gentlecolt." She had been crawling up his torso the entire time, slowly undoing her coat. He licked his lips in preparation.

"After all, you've been selling a lot of big guns to a lot of very bad ponies."

She had taken off her coat. He wasn't sure what surprised him more, the frosty tone of voice, or the current throbbing erection staring him in the face.

"Gu—" He never got a chance to call for help as she thrust her dripping cock at his head. He wasn't sure what she intended to do, make him suck her off? That proved not the case as the slit of her cock widened and enveloped his head as the moist tip slid across his snout.

He tried to scream, but his voice was muffled by the hot interior of her cock. Now bound to her as he was, Beaumont had the upper hand in controlling what he could and could not do. She gripped his forelegs with surprising strength and gave her hips a powerful buck, forcing inch by precious inch further into her hot, sticky depths.

"I like you, I really do," he could hear her say outside of his fleshy prison. "You're sweet, but a job's a job, and _quite_ a few powerful ponies want you out of the picture."

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, _shit, shit_! The delicious tugging of her shaft promised he'd only be going one direction. Each undulating pulse sent him little by down into her already slick shaft. It was hard to breathe; the air was hot and muggy and saturated with the scent of her delicious seed. Falcone tried to thrash against her, but she firmly held onto his forelegs. He tried kicking her with his hind legs, but she was smart enough to stay out of striking range; she'd done this before.

"Just relax, hun. Trust me it hurts a lot more if you struggle." Her cock greedily sucked him down as she humped him further and further down her ravenous cock. The shear stimulation of getting getting head and the eroticism of being eaten alive by a shemale's dick, unwilling or not, had gotten his own cock at attention. "Aw, little Falcone is giving one final salute."

Falcone gave one last little yelp and tried to thrash backwards away from the hitmare, but it only seemed to accelerate the pace of getting devoured. More and more of him was getting pulled in down the dark passage of her dick. He could feel her now ensnaring his chest as she grasped his hindlegs to force him further and further inside. She gave a playful lick of his shaft and it betrayed him by giving a pleasant throb of delight.

Beaumont's ballsack had expanded to accommodate its new guest, filling out more and more as Falcone slowly coasted down her member. Save for her package, she was a mare through and through and it gave her a savage pleasure to feel the blood of a stallion running through her veins. She bucked her hips again and again, feeling the ripple as he prey sunk into her hungry shaft and down to his final, fleshy prison. Beaumont felt more than saw him pop into her cum-filled ballsack into her digestive seed. A pleasant sigh came from her lips followed by a vicious thrust of her hips as her cock began devouring his own.

She looked down to see the thrashing face and limbs of Falcone in her balls. The sloshing and churning of cum began working, and he would never escape her prison. Her potent seed had already began its work, softening bone and melting fur. Beaumont smiled and pushed his hindlegs, the only part of him outside her all-consuming cock. She couldn't help but give a pleasant coo as Falcone sunk further and further. She always loved the pleasure of a job nearly done.

A delicious spasm filled her cock, balls and all. That nearly made her cry out in delight, not that it would matter to the guards outside. That thought in mind, she satisfied her urges and gave a squeal. Then all became still as the first portion that went down the hatch dissolved into cum and moved no more.

"Finally," she said. It certainly made the remaining work a lot easier. She leaned back, her massive balls inflating with each little bit of Falcone entering its cum-soaked confines. With her shaft now engorged to massive proportions with its cocksnack, gravity was doing all of the work for her now as Falcone sunk inch by inch into her hungry balls.

She ran a hoof over her gurgling nuts. She could feel the odd bit of her prey that hadn't digested into her next load, but she was content to just lie there and wait as nature did its work. Soon her cock slurped up his tail. Most of him was nothing but a mushy cum mixture now and she spent the remaining minutes stroking herself.

With a final gurgle, what was Don Falcone, head of his very own crime syndicate, had lost his form completely and was nothing but a delightful load of hot cum for her enjoyment. Now came the fun part. Not that she hadn't enjoyed her fun with Falcone, but this was the sugary treat after a delicious meal.

Her sack was already larger than her. With a tremendous effort, she managed to get herself off the bed, her balls dragging against the floor obscenely. Going slow enough to not cause a rugburn, her own cock twitched in excitement. She opened the bathroom, a lavishly polished stone beast that belonged in a mansion more than a hotel room. Although beating one off in the toilet was an option, she felt it wouldn't survive the load she intended to blow. The bathtub would do just nicely.

"Sorry, sweety, for the undignified disposal. But no body, no crime. Not that you're around to complain, anyway."

She grasped her shaft with her hooves. She was already rock solid after giving him a BJ to blow his mind and eating him afterwards. She stroked up and down her shaft as her cock twitched. She was already on a hair trigger after her previous escapades, but she did want to take the time to enjoy Falcone. He was sweet. A job was a job, but she wanted to enjoy him. She thrusted her cock against her hooves, dabs of cum and pre splattering her undercarriage as she intended to hump herself to climax. A long, low moan echoed in the room. Little bits of cum, whether her own of bits of Falcone, spurted out of her shaft. Most likely it was little bits that got stuck as he made the plunge. She couldn't help but feel satisfied that what she ejected alone was enough to put most stallions to shame. Now she had her own sac, bloated with a new, creamy load.

Before she knew it she had outright exploded. Thick ropes of cum in a near constant stream splattered the tub. Very soon most of it was painted white with her own release and she cried out in ecstasy. No doubt the guards were smiling and bumping hooves at the height of pleasure the boss and brought her to. Well, they wouldn't be wrong. Hard pulses continued to spurt out of her shaft, but soon enough it petered off to a slow drizzle. Her sac, once full of one of the most dangerous men in the city, was now satisfyingly empty. Her own shaft retracted into its sheath, its work done. The last bits of Falcone circled the drain and vanished.

She sighed contently. She really did like him.

As she gathered her things and trotted to the door, voices came to her careful ears; they were unfamiliar to her. She grabbed a lamp and wrapped the cord around her foreleg as a bludgeon. She sprang from the door ready to subdue her ambushers, only to see two entirely different stallions. The two guards she had seen upon entering, one gasping for breath in a stallion's chokehold and the other unmoving on the floor with a garrote mark around his neck, lay in before her. What stopped her was she recognized one of them, as he payed her for the job in the first place.

"I told you, I had this covered. _And_ I work alone."

"I'm afraid I had a team in place to confirm a job well done, Madam Beaumont. They were spotted and before they could alert Don Falcone, steps had to be taken."

She sighed. Always someone thinking they had a bigger dick. She swore, the entire mafia and by extension the gang wars entirely, were a result of a massive dick-measuring contest. A contest in which she had a distinct advantage.

"Bring them inside. And I charge extra for emergency disposals."

6


End file.
